1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for applying protective sheaths to the restraining belts used in medical patient management in conjunction with ambulance cots, stretchers, medical emergency beds, wheelchairs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a medical patient is placed on an ambulance stretcher or hospital emergency room cot he often is strapped on with one or more restraining belts. These resemble automobile safety belts. They comprise at least two components, each anchored at one end to a frame member and provided at its free end with a clip for adjustable, releasable, interengagement with its companion component.
In use, the belts often become fouled with blood, vomit, and other body fluids. Contamination of equipment and potential cross contamination of patients is of serious concern. Accordingly it becomes necessary to wash the belts at frequent intervals with disinfectant solutions such as Chlorox. These solutions often are so strong that the belts soon disintegrate and have to be replaced. Since the belts are expensive, their replacement introduces into the patient care program an undesirable element of cost.
It would be desirable to protect the belts with a removable, disposable sheath of inexpensive commercial plastic tubing. However, mounting the tubing on the belt components is a tedious and time consuming procedure. It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a sheath applicator assembly which is adaptable for use with conventional safety belts; which is easy and safe to use and of low cost; which has a large sheath storage capacity; and which can be hung up out of the way when not in use.